Found You
by AkatsukiKingdomHeartsAnime
Summary: Mkay, so this is from a long time ago, but I felt I should upload it. Itachi and Ai knew each other as kids, they grew up together, and Ai had feelings for Itachi, but then he left, she still loves him though.


Name: Ai*it can mean Love or Indigo, in this it's Indigo* Haruno

Age: 20

Family: Sakura, mom, dad

Friends: Kuro, Hoshi, Kakashi, and Itachi*used to be friends*

Rank: Special Jounin, ANBU

Info: I am Sakura's older sister. I am a Punk Tomboy—in other words I am nothing like Sakura. I grew up with Itachi and Kakashi, Itachi is one year older then me and Kakashi is two years older then me. Kakashi and I still hang out sometimes but I spend most of my time on missions or hanging out with Kuro and Hoshi. Hoshi is dating Kakashi. I am a wolf demon; I can change into a wolf, sometimes I just get ears and a tail.

Looks: Me: Wolf:

Kuro:

Hoshi:

**~*STORY START*~**

I walked into my house and looked around, I got dressed in my normal ninja clothes*the clothes in the picture* and ran back outside. I started walking down the street.

Sakura: Ai!

She hugged me.

Ai: Sakura…

She quickly let go.

Sakura: sorry, how was your mission?

Ai: easy.

Sakura: did you have fun?

Ai: lots.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi walked up.

Kakashi: hello Ai, long time no see.

Ai: long time no see…friend.

We hugged really quickly.

Kakashi: have you seen Hoshi around?

Naruto: ever since you set Kakashi-Sensei up with Hoshi-Chan he is always later then usual!

I laughed.

Ai: it's nice to see ya Ototo.

Ototo= younger brother, Naruto is like family to me.

Naruto: hiya aneue!

Aneue=older sister, I am like family to Naruto.

I ruffled his hair.

Ai: it's been a while huh?

Naruto: yea.

Ai: I'll treat you to ramen later, ok?

Naruto: ok!

I looked at Sasuke.

Ai: you still being a pain?

He glanced in my direction, but he didn't say anything.

Ai: I don't see why all the girls in this village have a crush on you; you're just a big pain in my A—

Kakashi: that is not language that we should use around younger children.

Ai: a big pain in my butt!

Sasuke looked at me, his mouth was in a straight line and his eyes were set with no emotion.

Ai: jeez, at least Itac—

Kakashi covered my mouth and Sasuke finally showed an emotion.

Sasuke: don't compare me and him ever again…

I bit on Kakashi's hand, he removed it.

Ai: Itachi would talk, you don't, it bugs the hell out of me…and…well you look so much like him…

I had sadness in my eyes, I missed Itachi so much.

Kakashi: training is over for the day, you three go home.

Sakura: but—

Kakashi: go and call Hoshi and Kuro tell them get ice cream and bring something to do for a few hours.

They ran off and Kakashi brought me inside my house, he sat with me on the couch and I cried on his shoulder. I loved Itachi and that made everything that's happening worse. I don't know how long I cried and ate ice cream, but my three best friends took care of me and spent the night. When I woke up I took a shower and changed. I was eating a pop tart when someone knocked on my door, I answered it, an ANBU stood there.

ANBU: Miss Ai you need to stay inside today.

Ai: okay.

ANBU: when Kakashi wakes up tell him that he still has a team to train.

I smiled.

Ai: I'll do that, have a good day Anbu.

Anbu was her name, she was a very important person, and her name is kinda ironic I mean she's an ANBU and her name is Anbu.

Anbu: bye Ai.

She ran off and I shut the door, a while later everyone woke up, Kakashi and Hoshi left together, but Kuro stayed behind.

Kuro: hey, you were gone for 2 weeks! I missed you!

Ai: I missed you too, I am sorry that when you first saw me—

Kuro: its ok, I know that Sasuke looks like him.

Ai: yea…

~FWD to later that day~

I felt a strange presence that I knew very well.

Ai: hey Kuro, an ANBU came by this morning and said that I couldn't leave the house today, could you go and get me some ramen and if Naruto is there buy him a few bowls, ok?

Kuro: ok.

I gave her the money and she left as soon as she was far enough away I went to the presence, I found the person I was looking for, there was another person-fish-shark thing with him, he was fighting Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma had their eyes closed and weren't moving so I guessed that Itachi was using his Genjutsu, Kakashi was on the ground hurt badly, I ran behind Itachi and smacked him on the back of the head. The fish dude turned around and glared at me, I laughed.

Itachi: hello Ai.

He turned around.

Ai: aw! No fun!

Kurenai: Ai! You were supposed to stay inside!

Ai: do I care? If someone tells me not to do something—

Itachi: she always does it…

I smirked at him.

Ai: you still know me better then anyone.

Fish: Itachi…can I kill her?

Itachi: if you can lay a finger on her go ahead…

I smirked and Fish took his sword out and swung it at me, I disappeared and reappeared on his back.

Ai: Itachi, why are you partners with a_ living, talking, breathing_, _**fish**_?

Itachi smirked.

Ai: not that it's a _bad_ thing…

Fish tried to get me but he couldn't I was too fast, I appeared in front of Itachi.

Ai: what have you come for?

Itachi: 2 things….

Ai: Naruto Uzumaki…and?

Itachi: you, you are the one person who can actually beat me, Leader-Sama wants you in the—

Ai: Akatsuki…me?

Kakashi: Ai…don't…

I looked at him and all of a sudden everything went black, before I totally passed out I said one word.

Ai: ow…

When I woke up I was tied with a rope and slug over someone shoulder, I breathed in deeply, this scent I could get used to, it was Itachi's. I had ears and a tail, my tail whipped across his face, he blew on it. I opened my eyes.

Ai: don't mess with my tail.

He pulled it.

Ai: jerk.

I kicked him.

Itachi: jeez woman…

Fish: Itachi?

Itachi: hn?

Fish: this way.

Itachi: ok.

We turned; I made my tail bug the Fish.

Fish: stop it.

I didn't stop.

Fish: stop it!

He yanked on my tail I yelped.

Ai: bad Fishy!

Itachi snickered.

Fish: I'm a Shark.

Ai: bad Sharkey!

Shark: my name is Kisame…

Ai: ew! I don't want to kiss you!

Kisame: what?

Ai: you said Kiss a Me.

Kisame: Kiss ah may…

Ai: oh…Itachi!

Itachi: Hn?

I whispered in his ear.

Ai: are you still my Weasel?

I swear I saw him blush!

Itachi: I never was.

He didn't whisper, so I was going to yell now.

Ai: yes you were!

Kisame: what?

Ai: Itachi is my We—

Itachi covered my mouth, I kicked him and bit his hand, and he dropped me and removed his hand.

Ai: Weasel!

Kisame: Itachi…is your…_Weasel_?

Ai: yea!

Kisame: wow…

Itachi tied me to something; he looked me in the eyes.

Itachi: stay.

Ai: ok…

They disappeared, 20 minutes later they came back and untied me, Itachi carried me bridal style, I fell asleep in his arms like I used to when I was younger. When I woke up I was in a bright room filled with people, we had just walked in and everyone looked up, I knew all this without opening my eyes, but the brightness was strange after all the darkness so I buried my face in Itachi's chest.

Kisame: hey everyone! Itachi is Ai's Weasel!

Itachi: Kisame, if I wasn't holding her I would kick your ass.

I giggled under my breath and held on tighter to his cloak.

Person: aw, Itachi's got a girlfriend…

Itachi: shut up Deidara…I'll kill you…

Person: Tobi wants to see pretty girl!

*oh by the way my ears and tail are gone now* I inhaled Itachi scent one more time before jumped up out of his arms and startling everyone-except for Itachi. I turned to Itachi, ignoring everyone else.

Ai: Weasel-San you smell very good, like a mix of blood and your usual scent.

Itachi: hn…

Ai: oh no! Don't be like Emo Princess Duck Butt!

Kisame: Emo Princess Duck Butt?

Ai: Sasuke, he is so annoying I just want to—

I cut off because everyone was staring at me.

Ai: what?

A boy with an orange and black swirly mask jumped over to me.

Boy: Tobi thinks you are a Good Girl, do you think Tobi is a Good Boy?

Ai: my name is Ai Haruno…not Love, Indigo.

Itachi: what exactly do you want to do to Sasuke?

Ai: first I'll kick his ass, then I'll choke him, and then I rip him apart piece by piece and then I will wrap his remains up and mail them to you.

Itachi: what will I do with the remains?

Ai: I don't know…torture them some more?

Tobi: Tobi's scared of Ai-Senpai…

He ran off and hid.

Itachi: anyone else you want to kill?

Ai: yep.

Itachi: who?

I turned and pointed at Kisame, I glared at him.

Itachi: why Kisame?

Ai: he pulled my tail.

Itachi: I pull your tail all the time.

Ai: you're an exception…

Itachi: why's that?

I smirked and faced him.

Ai: duh! Because you're my Weasel!

I jumped up in his arms, he caught me.

Ai: I thought you were going to drop me.

He dropped me, but before I hit the floor I sprung up and landed on one foot on Itachi's shoulder.

Ai: that was fun, we should do it again.

Itachi: anyone want to challenge her?

A blonde guy/girl stood up and walked over to me.

Guy/girl: Deidara.

Ai: Ai Haruno.

Deidara: this way.

We walked through the house thingy and into a training ground.

Itachi: can I test her first?

Deidara: go ahead.

Everyone stood around the area and me and Itachi took our places.

Itachi: Ai, I will know if you hold out on me, I don't want you to hold out.

Ai: Itachi…I've mastered it…

Itachi: how long?

Ai: a few days after you left.

Itachi: good…that attack is very useful.

Ai: are we going to talk or fight?

Itachi: fight.

Person: fight!

Itachi came at me first, he didn't even get near me, I jumped up in the air. *Oh if you haven't noticed I am very fast, faster then the speed of light and sound* I made my ears and tail come out and I landed right behind Itachi and in one swift motion I put 20 Kunai's to his throat. I let him go and sighed.

Itachi: you went easy on me.

Ai: well you went easy on me!

Itachi: I went easy on you because you were going easy on me!

Deidara: my turn!

He ran over and took his place I took mine and Itachi stood a few feet away from me.

Itachi: Go!

Deidara didn't have the chance to move, he was down a millisecond after Itachi said 'Go!' I had a Kunai to his neck and there was no possible way for him to escape. I stood up and put the Kunai in its pouch, I started walking away when Deidara jumped up and came at me from behind, I caught his fist and threw him with one hand, and he hit the ground on the other side of the training field with a thud. A man with orange hair and piercings walked up to me.

Guy: I am the Akatsuki Leader, welcome.

Ai: thanx, that was a test to see if I was strong enough, wasn't it?

Leader: yes.

Ai: I passed with flying colors.

Itachi: Ai, here!

He threw my bag at me, it had a few books, clothes, weapons, a necklace, and my ANBU mask and outfit, I took out my ANBU things.

Ai: it doesn't look like I will need these anymore.

Leader: you might, give me your head band.

I nodded and retrieved it from my waist, he cut a slash through.

Leader: you are now a Missing Nin, a traitor.

I nodded, I knew the consequences.

Ai: I am no longer able to go back to my village, I am a rouge Ninja.

I pulled my Bingo book out of my back pocket and handed it to Leader.

Leader: no you keep it; if you get bored you can go and kill some of these people.

I nodded and put the Bingo book back where it belonged.

Ai: Kakashi will come looking for me.

Itachi: then I look forward to fighting him again.

I turned to him.

Ai: no, you could get hurt.

He looked at me funnily.

Itachi: what?

Ai: I have had to live enough years of wondering if you were alive or not, you will not fight Kakashi, he was once our friend.

Itachi: was…

Ai: he is still my friend…as are you and you always will be.

Leader: ok, enough with the reunion, Deidara get up!

Ai: you'll have to wait a few hours…

I did shifty eyes.

Leader: why?

Itachi: she temporally paralyzed him.

Leader smirked.

Leader: once again, Welcome to Akatsuki.

~6 Months Later~

Over the last 6 months mine and Itachi's friendship has deepened and I became friends with a lot of the Akatsuki members.

Ai: let's go Weasel-San!

Itachi: ok, ok.

He stood beside me.

Ai: where are we going?

Itachi: somewhere…

He started walking, I followed, and we walked around for a while before Itachi put his hand over my eyes.

Itachi: you can't look where we are going until we get there, so I have to cover your eyes.

Ai: ok!

A few minutes later Itachi removed his hand and I looked, we were on a hill, looking down at a moonlight Lake.

Ai: wow…

Itachi: do you like it?

I looked at him and smiled.

Ai: I love it…

Itachi: good.

He pulled me towards him and placed his lips on mine, I kissed back when we pulled away we looked at each other.

Itachi/Ai: I love you…

We kissed again and well…it became more then kissing after a bit, and 9 months later I had twins, a boy and a girl.

Girl: Tomboy, loves to crush things, likes to cook, HATES the color pink, and likes to pull pranks with her brother.

Boy: likes to destroy things, likes to throw things, likes to pull pranks with his sister, LOVES the color Black, likes to explore.


End file.
